Konami.com
This a list of cards that have been discontinued in the world of yu-gi-oh. These cards have become outdated during May of 2004 and have been replaced and will not be manufactured. The purchasing of yu-gi-oh approved by KONAMI can only be sold by personal or private sellers. 'Discontinued Card List' 1)Opticlops 2)Legendary Fisherman 3)Fusionist 4)Dancing Elf 5)Raigeki 6)Gia the fierce knight 7)Flame Swordsman 8)Sanwich 9)Curse of dragon 10)Blue-eyes white dragon 11)Right leg of the forbidden one 12)Left leg of the forbidden one 13)Right arm of the forbidden one 14)Left arm of the forbidden one 15)Exodia the forbidden one 16)Armed ninja 17)Gate guardian 18)Gaia the dragon champion 19)Summoned skull 20)Harpie lady 21)Harpie lady sisters 22)Black skull dragon 23)Sanga of tthe thunder 24)Kazejin 25)Suijin 26)Baby dragon 27)Time wizard 28)Catapult turtle 29)Thunder dragon 30)Cannon soldier 31)Jirai gumo 32)Kuriboh 33)Twin-headed thunder dragon 34)Gazelle the king of mythical beasts 35)Thousand dragon 36)Axe of despair 37)Maha vailo 38)Relinquished 39)Gravekeeper's servant 40)Upstart goblin 41)Painful choice 42)Manga ryu-ran 43)Toon mermaid 44)Hyozanryu 45)Toon world 46)Ufo turtle 47)Mother grizzly 48)Flying Kamakiri #1 49)Sonic bird 50)Messenger of peace 51)Luminous spark 52)La jinn the mystical genie of the lamp 53)Cloning 54)Relieve monster 55)Copycat 56)Kaibaman 57)Cyber harpie lady 58)Embodiment of apophis 59)Exchange of the spirit 60)Ancient lamp 61)Appropriate 62)Asura priest 63)Alpha the magnet warrior 64)Bazoo the soul-eater 65)Beta the magnet warrior 66)Book of taiyou 67)Buster blader 68)Chain destruction 69)Cursed of the masked beast 70)Dark necrofear 71)Dark ruler ha des 72)Destiny board 73)Don zaloog 74)Dreadscythe harvestor 75)Gamma the magnet warrior 76)Black magic ritual 77)Gearfried the iron knight 78)Gemini elf 79)Gravekeeper's assailant 80)Harpies pet dragon 81)Helpoemer 82)Hino-kago-tsuchi 83)Thousand eye idol 84)Infinite cards 85)Injection fairy lily 86)Rouge doll 87)The a. forces 88)Insect imitation 89)Ground spider 90)Insect queen 91)Jam defender 92)Royal magician library 93)Kaiser sea horse 94)Beaver warrior 95)Uraby 96)Humanoid slime 97)Fox fire 98)Petit moth 99)Space mambo 100)Magician of black chaos 101)Dragon treasure 102)Rare metal dragon 103)Flying kamakiri #2 104)The forces of darkness 105)Mystic clown 106)Bottom dweller 107)Fiend scorpion 108)Winged dragon guardian of the fortress #1 109)Boneheimer 110)Fiend comedian 111)Magician of faith 112)Axe of fools 113)Fuhma shuriken 114)Lava golem 115)JInzo 116)Lightforce sword 117)Lightning blade 118)Mad sword beast 119)Mage power 120)Magic drain 121)mask of restrict 122)Melchid the four-face beast 123)Mirror wall 124)Morphing jar 125)Necrovalley 126)Newdoria 127)Nightmare wheel 128)Obnoxious celtic guard 129)Parasite paracide 130)Premature burial 131)Reckless greed 132)Revival jam 133)Ring of destruction 134)Royal decree 135)Skull invitation 136)Spear dragon 137)Spirit message "a" 138)Spirit message "i" 139)Spirit message "l" 140)Spirit message "n" 141)The masked beast 142)Tornado wall 143)Torrential tribute 144)United we stand 145)Valkyrion the magna warrior 146)Yamata dragon 147)Yata-garasu 148)Island turtle 150)Armored lizard 151)Darkfire soldier #1 152)Karate man 153)Milus radiant 154)Big eye 155)White Magical hat 156)Dian keto the cure master 157)fissure 158)Block attack 159)Change of heart 160)Remove trap 161)De-spell 162)Just desserts Why? The outdated cards of yu-gi-oh will not be processed anymore by KONAMI for certain reasons.1.The buyers of these cards did not feel reason to buy these versions of KONAMI yu-gi-oh cards anymore with new and more advanced versions of yu-gi-oh cards advancing through the markets.2. The decrease in sales of these cards have brought profits down from not benefitting from the processing and manufacturing of said outdated yu-gi-oh cards and buyers not purchasing them.